Dormin
by The XIII Orginization
Summary: The Dormin wants to, and shall be released. A novelization of the events of SOTC.
1. Valus, Quadratus, Gaius

Hello all! I've decided to take a break from my usual Anime/Magna, and this is the result.

This is usually the part where I say that the character may/will be OC, but since we barely know anything about Dormin, I think it would rather hard to make him/her/it OC if you are not trying to.

And finally, DO NOT take this a strategy guide, I am really bad at describing certain things.

Disclaimer: Thy bottom feeding lawyers cannot sue me! I do not own SOTC...although it would be a simply marvelous birthday present.

* * *

We, the Dormin, have been trapped for far too long. 

The fools who divided Us into sixteen parts have been dead long. We almost applaud them for their power. However, all their work shall soon be undone.

We feel the change in this land the humans call "forbidden". A lone warrior rides out to Us, with a dead body with him. We laugh, the noise echoing around the chamber.

These humans are such strange creatures. Surely this warrior should know about Us and this forbidden land, but it seems the warrior will risk his life for this ridiculous emotion. The one humans call "love".

As illogical as this emotion is, it has its uses for Us. We can use this warrior to collect the pieces of Us, so that when he collects Our sixteen pieces that have been scattered around this "cursed" land, his body will become Ours.

He runs to the ancient bridge, and goes to what was once Our magnificent temple, and is now the center of this land, where Our presence is strongest.

We see him on a horse, with the body wrapped in silk. We feel Our amazement that this human has the Ancient Sword, which was once used to seal Us away for eternity.

As this warrior puts the body on a pedestal We decide to see if he truly knows how to use the sword. Gathering what little strength we have, we send some of souls of the dead into the room

The horse shies away as We watch this warrior draw his sword, and point it at the dead souls, the swords power instantly returning them to the next life. Lightning strikes all across the land, as Our pieces realize, that We shall soon be complete again.

"Thou possess the Ancient Sword? So thou art mortal..."

"Are you Dormin?" We almost laugh at the stupidity of this mortal. Who else but Our pieces, the colossi, and what we permit to live inhabit these lands?

"I was told this in this place at the ends of the world there exists a being who can control the souls of the dead"

"Thou art correct," We reply, "We are the one known as Dormin..."

"She was sacrificed for she had a cursed fate. Please...I need you to bring back her soul..."

Ah, We think, the deal shall be struck, and We shall be free, as We laugh at this foolish mortal, his hubris at thinking he can strike a deal with us. Might as well play with the fool with the fool a bit.

"That maiden's soul? Souls that are once lost cannot be reclaimed...Is that not the law of mortals?" We ask, delighting in the way hope drains from his face. However, We do need his body to escape Our prison. "With that sword, however...it may not be impossible."

"Really?"

"That is of course, if thou accomplishes what We askest."

"What do I have to do?"

"Behold the idols that stand along the wall...Thou art to destroy all of them. But those idols cannot be destroyed by the mere hands of a mortal."

"Then what am I to do?"

"In this land, there exists colossi that are the incarnations of those idols. If thou defeat those colossi the idols shall fall."

"I understand."

Do you, We think to ourselves, do you understand that while We are always true to Our word, sometimes the price for Our services are quite heavy. While We wish to Ourselves we would send you to collect Our pieces, the seal that binds us demands we let the one know that what they are doing may not be the best idea.

"But heed this, the price you pay may be very heavy indeed."

"It doesn't matter." This warrior replies.

"Very well...", We reply, "Raise thy sword by the light...and head to the place where the sword's light gathers...There, thou shalt find the colossi thou art to defeat."

The warrior turns, and stares at the dead form of his love.

"Now, be on thy way." We say to remind this...wanderer, who set off with his horse to vanquish the colossi, and unknowingly set the stage for Us to be free again.

Although We have lost most of Our powers, we can still affect certain...things in this land. Our essence, unknowingly spread by them by sealing Our pieces in colossi, has seeped into the very stones of this land, allowing Us to affect the land. Including how the sunlight hits the Ancient Sword to which colossi.

Which was the weakest colossi? We ponder and decide on the one they called Minotaurus Colossus, the one We call Valus. Valus is the weakest of the colossi, a brainless brute they fashioned in the image of a monster from their land. Although Valus in considerably weaker when compared to some of the prisons Our other pieces are sealed in, he still more than a match for many human warriors.

The boy, or Wander as We decide to call him, immediately goes off to his horse, eager to do Our bidding. We sense him running across Our lands, proceeding to a valley maybe a few hundred yards away from the temple. He goes into this valley, and he runs into a wall that his horse cannot help him pass.

After staring for a few moments, Wander gets off, and proceeds to climb up the face of a wall near him. Next, he runs to a place where the wall has broken through, and jumps it. Then, he runs across some wooden beams, and jumps across to another platform. After running a few yards, he ducks underneath a log in the way. He proceeds to jump up two platforms, and jumps up to a column sticking in the air.

After moving around it, Wander, using the column as platform to jump off of, and jumps toward a piece of land opposite him. He walks into a large valley, where a rumbling disturbs the ground. And then he watches the first colossus, Valus, who walks right by the boy, and we sense his awe and this huge monster of stone and earth.

We focus Our attentions upon Valus, and sense that he hasn't even registered Wander near him. However, we do, and We sense him coming closer to the body of earth. He clings on to a piece of moss that was growing upon Valus legs.

We realize that Wander may not know how to kill this immense body. "Hold thy sword to reflect the light onto the colossus. Its vitals shall be revealed." We whisper this into his mind, and watch him diligently go off to perform his task.

Valus does not realize the threat yet, but realizes that something irritating is upon, so he shakes his leg, trying to dislodge Wander. The boy hangs on, and stabs Valus in the back of the leg. In causes a fleeting pain, to Us as well as Valus, for We are one, in a sense, but it is instantly discarded, however, as Valus stumbles, We sense a growing unease inside his puny mind.

Wander strikes his leg again, and like a beam that can no longer support its own weight, Valus goes crashing down. We realize that this Wander is smarter than we realized, as he instantly takes advantage of the still Valus, and climbs further up his body. He climbs untop of a jutting piece of rock, and waits there, regaining his strength. Then, he climbs further up, where two more platforms are, climbs to the left one, and stays there, as Valus again tries to dislodge him.

When the shaking stops, Wander continues up upon making his way to the top of Valus, where his weak spot is. Climbing up the moss, Wander slowly makes his way to the head of the beast.

Suddenly We are struck by a sudden bout of pain. Then another, and one more after it! AAAAHHHHHHH!...We suddenly feel struck as though by a blow we have not felt since they sealed us so long ago. But then, Our joy is immense!

Valus goes toppling down, sending up dust and pieces of rock when he hits the ground, and making a small indent in the ground. The piece of our essence that was trapped inside Valus instantly rips away from its prison, and burrows inside Wander, causing him to fall unconscious from the massive pain.

We transport him back to the temple. We notice the horse also returning, and there is something...strange about this horse. However, we cannot sense whatever it is, a strange power blocks the mind of the horse from Our power. It is...similar to the one that they used to seal us in our prison, but feels...more human somehow.

Our piece simply stands over him, and vanishes instantly as Wander awakens. He walks up to the maiden, eager to make sure nothing has happen to her. We restrain Ourselves from laughing, as if anything could get into Our land, let alone OUR temple, unless We wish it.

An immense rumbling noise awakens the boy to the present, as the first colossus brakes, shattering into tiny pieces. We decide to direct Wander to his next location. The colossus they called Taurus Magnus, the one We call Quadratus.

"Thy next foe is...In the seaside cave...it moves slowly...Raise thy courage to defeat it..." And then, We watch him diligently going off again to destroy another prison.

Quadratus is another weak colossus, relatively speaking. He merely has the shape of a four legged animal, bulkier than a horse, and no great intelligence to speak off. He's slow, and his feet are lightly protected. However, in one sense, Quadratus was tougher than Valus, as Quadratus had two sigils on him instead of one. Hopefully, this shall prepare Wander for the much more difficult tasks ahead.

Climbing on top of his horse, Wander sets off, going out of the temple. We sense, through the piece in his body, that he is fatigued from his earlier battle. He tries and shake it off, and while humans may commend him such a brave act, such bravery is useless to Us if it he gets killed.

Finding something stopping his horse, the boy looks around, trying to find what is wrong. Instead he whisper into his mind "If thou finds an altar similar to that one," We say, indicating the altar that was constructed to the entrance of the temple, "offer a prayer before it, and thy wounds shall be healed "

Quickly, he heads, and kneels before the altar. Offering a quick prayer before, and finding his fatigue forgotten like shadow, he continues on his journey.

Getting back upon his horse, he goes to the right of the entrance of the, continuing to do so until he sees two pillars that jut out of Our earth like ugly sores. He continues to go straight this way, going over a small piece of land as thin as the flesh that holds humans together .

Once the two get over the...bridge for lack of a better word, the horse instantly goes into small fits, jumping up and down. It can sense the colossi, We realize. This confirms Our suspicions, this is no ordinary horse. Proceeding right, they proceed over a steeping incline that heads further and further down into a valley. Finally reaching the bottom, they find themselves near the support beams of the bridge that brought them to Our land.

Heading over to a cavernous opening near them, they can feel a slight rumble in the ground. Heading over towards this disturbance somewhat recklessly, they stop just as a stronger shake vibrates through the ground they walk upon. And then, they see it! A huge monster made, grown almost, out of stone and the earth of this land. However, like a proud lord inspecting his land, oblivious to the danger, Quadratus does not comprehend the threat that is presented to it.

Instantly dislodging himself from his horse...Agro...something in his brains whispers, he goes towards the jailer, as his horse starts running away, most likely going to Our temple to await its master.

The boy warrior began shooting arrows at the colossi's feet, trying to get him off balance . A lucky shot, and the stone beast came to a stop, and before it recuperates, Wander instantly ran up to Quadratus, and quickly jumped up to some moss on its legs, and began to climb up the bulk.

He quickly moved to the closest sigil, located at the back of Quadratus. He struck once, again causing Us to experience pain, something we have not felt for millennia, while Quadratus lets out a cry of pain.

Three more strikes after that, and the sigil disappears, forcing Wander to make his way to the front of the beast, walking along the stone creature's spine. Now, after he gets to the front of the beast, crawling in case Quadratus tries and shake him off his massive head. As Wander gets within 2 feet, Quadratus does just that, shaking, fruitlessly trying to get Wander off him.

Wander makes the few remaining feet, and again plunges the Ancient Sword into one of the body of Our jailers. Again, Quadratus let's out a deafening screech, and desperately tries and shake the boy off. Another plunge, another desperate attempt to stop the pain. However, Quadratus body is almost ready to fall, and My essence encased inside the body released.

One more plunge, and another attempt to shake him off, a desperate, last effort shake, doomed to failure. Before Wander can strike again, the colossi makes another attempt at shaking him off. It is fruitless though, as Wander strikes the last blow, and the colossi sways for a moment, then falls to the ground.

The dust had barely settled before another piece of my essence pokes out, and plows into the body of the Wander, racking with him pain, and causing black mist to pour out his body. Once again he falls unconscious, as We teleport him to Our temple. The two of our pieces that are now inside Wander's body stood over him, just simply standing there. This time, the idol is destroyed before he can wake up.

The boy wakes instantly after, and Our two pieces are now inside of him. This time, instead of going to the maiden, he simply stares at the ceiling, waiting for Our instructions. We decide the next colossus to destroy shall be...Terristris Veritas, or as We call him, Gauis.

"Thy next foe," We tell him, "A giant canopy soars to the heavens...The anger of the sleeping giant shatters the earth..."

This is all the Wander needs, as he goes towards...Agro...and this...horse to him. They continue out of the temple, and head the same way they did when they were off to fight Quadratus. The difference however, is when they come to the fork in the road. Before, they went to the right, so that they could descend to the foundations of the bridge. This time, they go to the left, emerging on a relatively flat plain.

They head towards the left, going left of a jut of rocks that were straight ahead of them. Continuing over sandy soil, they find themselves into another valley. They run through the shadow, and stop when they finally emerge from the valley. The huge circular disc before them shall be the battleground, and they see a walkway leading up to the top of the disc.

However, Wander must get off his horse, as the disc is surrounded by a vast expanse of water. Wander instantly dives in, and goes underwater, with occasional trips up to the surface to breathe the air he needs to sustain his strength. He swims up to the beginning of the walkway, and makes his way up it.

He gets to the edge, and there is a space between the walkway, and the disc itself. Spying an isolated piece of walkway, with some stone jutting out that he could hopefully grab, he does jump, hanging onto the narrow ledge. Maneuvering himself opposite the walkway to the top of the disc, he jumps off, grapping the very edge.

Running around the expanse, and jumping over a gap in the walkway, he spies the immense colossi, who seems to be taking a nap, of all things. We sense Gauis, much more intelligent than the first two colossi, as he immediately registers Wander as some kind of threat. He instantly raises himself up, using his stone sword/hand to help itself get up

Wander runs to a stone plate jutting from the ground, and stands on it, as Gauis just stares down at him confused, probably due to it never having anything run towards it.

However, it quickly recovers, and swings its mighty sword, trying to crush Wander. However, Wander quickly ran out of the way, and Gauis only managed to hit the plate, shattering some of its armor. Wander than ran into the grassy plain surrounding them, then dodged Gauis massive sword, which plowed so deep into the ground, it became stuck.

Wander instantly run up the sword, grabbing onto it when the colossus pulls it out of the ground. Gauis doesn't seem to quite register the human on his sword. Wander runs up to the arm, where Gauis broken armor make rather good resting spots for Wander, as he slowly makes his way up to the sigil on top of Gauis's head.

Once he finally made it there, two quick strikes had Gauis shaking his head in a way resembling Quadratus, trying to shake off Wander, who was holding on to his sword for dear life.

Once Gauis had stopped moving, Wander again struck a blow to his head, prompting Gauis to shake his head backwards, then forwards, again desperately trying to remove Wander. The next blow hardly hurts the stone knight, the sigil disappears, and the next one is located around the colossi's midriff. Wander moves down the spine of the earthen monster, and is about to drop to a platform there, but Gauis begins shaking again, throwing his unwelcome guest from left to right.

Once the shaking stops, Wander drops down to the platform made from Gauis armor, and rests for as few seconds, before running around the ring, and grabbing the moss, as Gauis shakes his midriff again. Then, a plunge of the Ancient Sword, and Gauis lets out a groan, and desperately shakes himself again, to no avail, as the sword is plunged again.

This time, the desperate shaking has some effect, forcing Wander to concentrate on keeping a grip on the sword. He drops for a second, recovering, and then jumps back on, plunging the sword in. Gauis stretches the mobility and flexibility of his body to the limit, but too late, the sword plunges for the last time!

The pain too Us is more bearable to us now, as Gauis stands still for a moment or two, black mist leaking from inside, as he is brought to his knees, before collapsing face first upon the huge disk which the battle took place upon. The dust hasn't even settled yet, before six tendrils, black as shadow, emerge from the broken body, and bury themselves inside Wander. Too tired from the battle, he simply collapses, not even having enough energy to comprehend the immense racking through his body.

We transport him back to Our temple, as he just lies there comatose, We reflect. With three pieces of Us inside of him, he has much increased stamina, crucial for the fights ahead. Also, we can sense his thoughts better now, still faintly, but we sense a chant going through his head, a chant in their language, which they gave to humans as a "gift".

The destruction of the third colossus breaks us off from our ponderings, as boy wakes up, again impatiently waiting for Our instructions.

"Thy next foe is...In the land of the vast green fields...Rows of guiding graves...it is giant indeed, but fearful it is not." And We watch him run off for another colossus to destroy, another jailer recovered, more power, and gradually coming closer to Our ultimate goal.

* * *

Helloo...all. As you have no doubt read, I've decided to take a bit of a break from my usual points of concentration, also from a fic I am doing for _Whisper of the Heart_, and another for _Eureka 7_, and this is the end result. 

Oh yes, the colossi shall be defeated in chapters with three colossi defeated per chapter, with the sixteenth colossi and what comes after deserving its own chapter.

NOW THEN! Comments, questions, solutions, constructive critiscm, flames that I shall roasteth my least favorite teachers over a slow fireth? However, to do any and all of that, THY MUST REVIEW THEN!

This has been a friendly neighborhood reminder from yours truly, The XIII Orginization.


	2. Phaedra, Avion, Barba

Ahh...chapter two of my most least read story is up. Please read and review.

* * *

Wander was off, yet again to destroy one of the remaining 13 colossi in this 'cursed land' that is Our dominion. This time, he is off to fight what they called Equus Bellator Apex, whom we called Phaedra. 

This will not be the Wanderer's most dangerous colossi so far, but it will take a while for the boy to get to the sigil, because Phaedra is  
far more intelligent that the three Wander has slain.

Also complicating things is the colossi's body. The feet are entirely made of rock, with no moss that the boy can then grab and make his way up the body. To get upon Phaedra's back, it will require some trickery by using the tunnels that should be near where the jailer is sleeping.

However, before that is accomplished the boy must get to the location he starts by going out of the temple, then turning slightly to the left, towards a huge valley that looms a few hundred yards in front of him.

After a few minutes of the horse running, they get to the valley, which goes straight to the general area of Phaedra. Another a few minutes running through the rock soil of the valley, they emerge in a plain lands that turns into woodlands.

Forcing his horse to turn right, he directs the horse to over to a thin piece of land that extends from the wall only long enough for the horse to walk on it, that descends down to the ground which the battle shall take place.

Going down the narrow strip, they finally get down to level ground. Directing his horse towards the tombs, probably wondering what they are, Wander passes them, and almost immediately finds himself in the presence of Phaedra, who quickly awakens from its slumber.

Using its four legs to help it get up, it quickly begins making its way towards the horse and his boy, most likely to smash them with its feet. However, the boy quickly seems to realize that he is unable to get upon the beast from his current place, and directs his horse to retreat a  
little, back to the tombs.

Quickly dismounting from the horse, the boy takes refuge underground. As the colossi passes over him it stops at the top of the entrance of the tunnel, and begins to smash its feet into the ground. The tunnels shake from the vibrations of every step.

Quickly, the boy goes to the other end of the tunnel and emerges opposite Phaedra. However, it quickly notices the boy, and the fact that he shot an arrow at the mass of stone, although useless, definitely angered the colossi somewhat.

Quickly disappearing back underground before Phaedra can smash him. Wander waits, listening and feeling the shaking of the tunnel. After waiting for about a minute, the warrior makes his way to the exit at the opposite end of the tunnel.

Sure enough, Phaedra, trying to catch a glimpse of the boy, has aligned itself perfectly for Wander to climb upon its back, due to the fact that the colossus is extremely close to the ground. Wander quickly jumps upon the piece of stone that juts out from the back of Phaedra. Grabbing upon this piece of stone, the Wander jumps up twice, and reaches the mossy back of the stone monstrosity.

The boy makes his way up towards the head for a few seconds, before the stone beast realizes that it has a most unwelcome guest scurrying around upon its back. A quick turn of the head confirms it, and the desperate, but as with the first three colossi, useless, attempt to shake the warrior off the mossy back simply delays him, but does not stop him.

After relinquishing his grasp upon the moss he had been forced to grab while the colossi had been thrashing back and forth, the Wander continued until he got the base of the neck. After plunging his sword into it, Phaedra lifted its head and let out a short, strange, anguished scream. As the glistening sword plunged again, this time the neck went upon a downward path, clearing the way to the head of the beast.

However, before the sword can plunge again, clearing the way for my essence to break free and join my other three pieces residing in the boy, Phaedra's makes desperate movements up and down, side to side to try and shake off its soon-to-be killer. However, the brief respite the colossi gives the boy is all he needs to plunge his sword into the skin of the beast, with a black mist suddenly erupting from the wound.

Phaedra's lets out its strange cry, and instantly resumes its pathetic, and ultimately useless struggles, again making the fatal mistake of giving the boy time to rest, as the sword again buries itself in the moss that grows upon the colossi.

Suffice it is to say that this pattern continued; of the desperate shakes, the boy plunging the sword, until at last, the last sword strike and for one second, that strange cry erupted within the stone body, before it ended abruptly. Somehow, the great mass of earth managed to keep  
standing after the intelligence driving the body disappeared.

However, this was only temporary, and then the body began to sway to the right, before it came crashing down, sending small chunks of stone flying in its wake. And then, our favorite part, where my essence is freed. The tendrils quickly emerge from the still body, and as the stone is overtaken by shadow, the boy just...stands there. Perhaps he is realizing that no matter how far he runs, the tendrils will still bury  
themselves within him.

Which they proceed to do so, causing immense shockwaves of pain to resound through the frail human body, although it is not as pronounced as the first time. Whatever the reasons for this, unconsciousness soon follows, and the boy is transported, by us, back to our temple.

Our four pieces stand over him, motionless again, as the statue of Phaedra explodes, and is dissolved into dust. For some reason, the horse insomuch earlier than he usually is, forcing Our pieces instantly return to their new host.

The beast goes up the stairs to the altar where the dead maiden resides, and simply is still there. This action confuses us, but it of little significance overall. Which colossi is next, is the pondering question going through us. We decide upon the flying colossi they named Avis  
Praeda, the one we call Avion.

This colossus can fly, but they did not endow with any other special attributes, so all the hardest part of the battle should be getting to the colossi. Not to mention getting to the lake where the colossi rests.

The boy awakens from his slumber, and goes joins his horse on the altar, keeping a silent vigil on the girl whose life we promised in exchange for freedom. Speaking of which...

"It casts a colossal shadow upon a misty lake...as it soars through the sky...to reach it is no easy task." And with those words as his guide, the boy hops on the horse, and goes to eliminate another one of the remaining twelve colossi.

The boy mounts, and sets off yet again. This time, he exits out of the left entrance, and continues to ride his horse until they position themselves to go left of the valley he went through to fight Phaedra. Continuing to go straight, there is narrow strip of grassy land that hugs  
the wall.

Coaxing his horse, the two make their way, navigating the twists and turns on the narrow path. Finally, they come across a somewhat wider strip of earth. Also, there is a break in the wall, leading to the lake where Avion resides. Going into this gap, the two find the lake guarded by a gate, and find some old pieces of stone architecture. We believe it was meant to help store and move water from the lake, something they also "persuaded" the humans to stop; or perhaps some sort of temple.

We shake ourselves from our musings and focus on the present. Wander dismounts from Agro, and swims out to the gate. He simply swims underneath it, and emerges on the other side. There, a series stone outcroppings from a pillar directly ahead of him, allows the boy to maneuver himself upon a walkway.

Swiftly, or as swiftly as he can, the boy runs across the walkway, walking up some stairs, until he is barred any further by a steel fence. It at this moment Avion decides to come swooping down to make its perch upon a pillar sticking out in the lake. The massive wingspan and the tail easily dwarf any creature of the sky the boy has seen so far in his short, even for humans, life.

The platform on which the boy stands has a hole in its floor in the upper left corner; a hole that the boy quickly makes use of, jumping down into the lake. He swims in the general direction of Avion, and eventually finds three platforms that are directly in front of the massive stone monstrosity. Wander shoots off an arrow that hits the colossi in its wing, quickly rousing it to fury. In an attempt to bash the boy to death, the warden beats its mighty wings and tries and set itself on a collision course with frail human flesh and bone.

However, as the huge bat was coming, the boy simply grabbed the moss that grew on the wings of the beast. Thinking that the annoyance was gone, Avion took to the sky, beating its wings, which forced the boy t grab on to the moss exceedingly tightly. Once Avion hit the height, the wings steadied, and Wander took advantage of this, crawled along the wing.

However, the bat made a hard turn to the left, forcing his right wing to go straight up, thus forcing the boy to continue grasping the moss. Once the turn was over, the wing was safe to walk on. The boy was at the sigil, when the bat began flapping its wings again, forcing a desperate clinging to the moss.

However, the beating of the wings stopped soon enough, and the boy positioned himself above the sigil, plunging his Ancient Sword into the unsuspecting fifth colossi. A short sharp screech erupted from the belly of the beast at the same time black mist began to erupt from the wing.

Realizing that he was being attacked, Avion began flying upside down, forcing Wander to dangle from the moss. After the world turned right side up, the colossi began to beat its wings, perhaps realizing that it hadn't dislodged it's soon to be slayer.

However, the brief respite that was afforded allowed the boy to run all the way down to the other wing, and the second sigil. Again the sword plunged, the wound spewing dark as night mist into the clouds as Avion turned upside down and beat its wings in a last ditch effort to postpone its death.

However, now the final sigil was on the tail of the beast, allowing the boy to run recklessly all the way down to the tip of the tail. Mustering his strength, the sword plunged three times. Each time the bat let out the screech, but it could do nothing; they didn't give it much control over its tail and on the third plunge, the wings stopped beating. The boy dropped from about twenty feet into water, as the massive stone body came down like a missile thrown from a catapult, beating the water into frothy foam.

This time, however, there was a change in routine. The boy, perhaps hoping that the dead jailer's body was too far away, began furiously swimming away. This caused a sound like thunder to disturb the absolute quiet of the temple. This boy, trying to run from US! The sheer arrogance of it, a trait common in humans. I am sure that when the tendrils caught up to him, that thought was ripped from his mind.

The routine had become established by now. My pieces would look over the fallen boy; he would awaken, and then await Our instructions to kill the next colossi. Which one should it be? We decide upon the brutish colossi they called Belua Maximus, whom we call Barba. This one is exceedingly violent, which is why they decided to lock it in a wall; probably didn't want it destroying the other colossi and releasing us into the land. It has the shape of a human, with a huge beard made out of moss, so thus, the entire boy needed is to get the monster to bring its head near the ground

The boy's mind is clearing of the fog, and we catch a name crossing through his mind...Mono. Well, whatever the name is or means, the boy suddenly takes strength in it, forcing himself to awaken.

"Thy next foe is...A giant lurks underneath the temple...It lusts for destruction...but a fool it is not." We add as a warning, and a sort of  
taunt.

Whether or not the boy knew we were taunting him, he instantly mounts his horse, and sets off to locate and kill the sixth colossi. Setting out from the right entrance, the boy goes through the dry and sparsely vegetated plains that surround Our temple. Going slightly right of the hill, and continuing that course for a hundred yards, he then comes to an area that is infinitely more vegetated than the land he had driven his horse through.

Making his way through the forest, dodging trees as he goes along, he sees a fork in the road, two openings to travel through. He chooses the one on the right, and runs over a narrow land bridge over a gorge, into a small cave. After emerging from this cave, the two emerge in a sandy area, with dunes disturbing the otherwise relatively flat land.

Directing his horse further towards the right, the temple that was carved out of the wall and underground. The boy rides up to the entrance of the temple, which is obstructed with rubble, forcing Wander to dismount, and continue the rest of the way on foot.

Climbing on the top of the rubble, the boy makes his way into the temple, and continues walking. Finding his way obstructed with another pile of rubble, he quickly climbs on top of a block, and then jumps off.

Continuing his way down some stairs, he finds himself in a much wider area than the narrow passages. The only way to get down onto the floor is to drop from the top of the wall, grabbing handholds as the boy goes down, which is what he does.

Unfortunately, these actions cause the wall that had encased the destroying giant since we had been ripped into sixteen different pieces to  
drop, allowing the beast to walk out.

Seemingly realizing that at present, there were no way to get to the head of the beast, the boy makes his way through the legs of Barba, goes up to the wall, and quickly makes his way up through to the top, and jumps off, repeating this process for the second wall he comes across.

He takes refuge underneath an outcropping of stones, Barba, seeing the boy scurrying off to hide, makes its way to crush him like an insect, demolishing the walls with ease. Since the boy was hiding, Barba made the same mistake that Phaedra made, making it vulnerable.

The giant bends down, allowing the boy to grab the huge beard of moss, and climb his way all the way to the head of the beast. In a matter reminiscent of all those before it, save Avion, Barba throws its massive head up and down, multiple times. However, like all those before it, it had indulged in the idea that the annoyance had been thrown away. A sword plunging deep inside the head of the beast quickly rid of that  
particular notion.

A roar that resembled a muffled scream erupted from the body of the beast. Making two swifter, strong strokes, the sigil disappears. Now, the boy hurriedly made his way to the back of the beast, where the second and final sigil was.

Although there was one desperate attempt to shake off Wander while he was on the shoulder of Barba, and another when the boy was on its back, these efforts were doomed to failure. These two final attempts were an exercise in complete and utter useless futility, as after the attempt was made, the boy made climbed down the mossy back until he came across the sigil, glowing like the sun.

Three hard strokes, each plunging and burying themselves deeper and deeper into the tough skin of the beast, until the third one struck, and the entire beast suddenly went lax, and the body fell face first into the hard stone of the temple floor, black mist erupting from the wound, coating the room dark.

The tendrils faithfully creep out of the fallen body only a few feet from the boy. This time, they waste little time, and quickly bury,themselves into the boy, joining the other 5 pieces already lodged within.

The boy is transported yet again to our temple, where Our six pieces again stare over the fallen form the boy, as the explosion of the idol rings in the distance. This awakens the boy, who impatiently awaits our next command.

"Thy next foe is...A ruin hidden in the lake...A ripple of thunder lurks underwater." And with those words, the boy is off, yet again, paving the way for us to become I, and the entire world feeling the wrath of the Dormin.

* * *

If this chapter seems devoid of errors, grammtical or other, please thank SPG inc. for beta reading. 

REVIEW!


End file.
